


Peach's LU drabbles

by PeachSSodaPop



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Headcanons and whatnot, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule is trans, I'll add the other boys when they show up, Legend is a softie for him, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Wild has a lisp, Wild is sick in the first chapter, also there's not much legend and four in the first one, but i'm adding them anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSSodaPop/pseuds/PeachSSodaPop
Summary: Where I'm going to collect anything Linked Universe related that I feel is just too short to be posted on it's own
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 184





	1. Soup and Fever Dreams

Twilight sat by a fire, switching between glancing at the pot resting over it and the very sick Wild resting next to him.

He had seemed fine just that morning when they had all split up, however by the afternoon he could hardly stand and he looked like a drowned rat with how much sweat covered him. They had stopped to make camp as soon as possible. So with Wild down for the count that left Twilight to cook. It was a simple cucco noodle soup, however the cucco had to be replaced with whatever bird meat was stashed in Wild‘s slate, but Twilight was still a bit worried. It had been a while since he had cooked this particular recipe and though he knew Wild would eat absolutely anything, he‘d rather the poor boy not have to eat anything revolting. 

He gave the contents of the pot one last good stir before taking it off the fire and pouring a bowl for Wild. He put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. Wild slowly opened his eyes which caused Twilight to frown, the wild child would often spring awake but now he looked so sleepy and out of it.

"I made you some soup,“ Twilight said, his voice uncharacteristically soft even for talking to Wild. None of the other heroes had heard him like this until now, usually reserving the tone for the children of Ordon. He could however make an exception for his cub, seeing as he was about as strong as a newborn baby in his current state.

"Soup,“ Wild mumbled and slowly sat up. He took the bowl from Twilight, though the older was careful to make sure the bowl didn‘t spill because of shaky hands or a weak grip. Wild ate a spoonful, and it felt like forever before he ate another one. An eternity passed before Wild was nearing the end of his bowl.

"You can cook?“ Wild asked suddenly his voice rough.

"Lived on my own, I had to know how to cook some stuff,“ Twilight explained.

Wild nodded and slowly ate another spoonful, "Did you not eat?“ and Twilight chuckled, of course he worried about that even as he burned hotter than the summer sun. The boy constantly cooked as if he were feeding an army.

"No, not yet. Don‘t worry, I‘ll eat later,“

"Soup‘ll be cold be then,“ Wild stated.

"That‘s ok, I won‘t be eating the soup,“ 

"Hmm? Why not? Iz pretty good,“

"Thank you, but I ate far too much of this back in the day. Only knew two recipes for a long while,“ Twilight explained.

"How many d‘ya know now?“ the question had Twilight frozen. He chuckled and quietly replied.

"Three,“

Wild sighed, "Imma teach you more,“ He then set aside his empty bowl and curled up with his blanket, "Night,“

"Goodnight Wild,“

Wild fell asleep no problem and Twilight sat nearby keeping watch and snacking on an apple. Though he hated magic he had given in to Wild eventually and had learned how to use the slate. He didn‘t regret it though, it had certainly come in handy. He hoped some of the others would find them soon though, if he had to cook again the smell of the foods he had eaten far too many times would make him just as sick as Wild. He heard whimpering and turned to where Wild was laying to see his eyes screwed shut and clinging to his blanket for dear life.

"Wild, hey, wake up,“ He gently shook the boy and this time he sprung up, however only to fall over half a second later. 

"Woah hey calm down, you‘re safe,“ Twilight spoke softly. Wild stared at Twilight for a second before sighing and flopping against the older‘s side.

"Do you want to talk about it?“ Twilight asked. Wild just shook his head and closed his eyes, shifting a little to get more comfortable. Twilight couldn‘t help the little smile on his face and draped his arm over the boy. 

Luckily by the next morning Legend and Four had found them and Twilight had promptly fallen asleep knowing he and Wild were safe. 

"So, who‘s going to cook?“ Four asked, glancing at Wild who was far too busy soaking himself and Twilight in sweat while asleep to cook.

"You should. I don‘t know a thing about cooking,“ Legend shot back, a bit too quickly. Four gave him an odd look before shrugging it off and getting to work.


	2. Tumbleweeds and Burning Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of who's the cooler hero

"I thought my Hyrule was bad, but yours takes the cake,“ 

Wild and Hyrule were walking around Hyrule‘s Hyrule. The duo had managed to slip away, Hyrule was excited to show Wild his home.

"No way, your Hyrule is covered in Ruins and that nasty malice gunk,“ Hyrule replied skewering a bot on his sword.

"Yeah, I have ruins, there‘s nothing out here but monsters,“Wild said pointing to the skewered bot on Hyrule‘s sword and the blood that coated his own blade so well it may as well have been the sword itself, "there aren‘t even other travelers,“

"There are a few towns,“ Hyrule shot back, then mumbling added, "though sometimes there monsters in the towns too,“

"Hyrule, buddy, towns are completely safe in my time. I can‘t imagine walking into a town and still having to keep on guard,“

"It‘s just the way it is, and it‘s certainly better than it used to be,“ 

Wild stared at him wide-eyed, absolutely horrified, "It used to be worse?“

"Yeah, everyone lived in like caves. This is a vast improvement,“ 

Wild stopped, and placed a hand on Hyrule‘s shoulder, "I do not in any way envy you, to not have a single town to be safe in, that‘s scary. You‘re tougher than you look,“

"Wild you are covered in burn scars and you fucking died, there‘s no way my adventure was that hard,“ Hyrule skewered more monsters as they continued to inch their way towards the heroes.

"We are on a path and there are dozens of monsters just coming at us. Hyrule you‘re truly amazing,“

"No way, you‘re the amazing one!“ Hyrule declared using his hand to unskewer one of the monsters on his sword.

"Nope, no way, I failed and my Hyrule isn‘t even as fucked up as yours,“ Wild said with a huff crossing his arms only to have to soon uncross them to fight another monster.

"Wild you died and you‘re still standing here today, that‘s amazing, and your Hyrule is full of monsters harder than these guys,“ 

"It‘s not that amazing, I‘ve died plenty of times,“

"Wild!! How is that even possible that‘s amazing!“

"No it‘s not, I failed and died over and over again!“ Wild spat slamming his foot down onto one of the monsters sending it‘s goopy body bits to splatter onto the two.

"If I had died that would have been it for my Hyrule, you‘re even more amazing than I thought,“

"It‘s amazing you didn‘t die, it‘s getting exhausting killing these things. I can‘t imagine fighting these and then having to fight harder enemies,“

"Wild I watched you take down three yiga clan members without breaking a sweat, those are people! There are people trying to kill you!“

"Didn‘t you mention every single monster is out to kill you for your blood to resurrect Ganon?“

"Well sure, but they‘re dumb monsters,“ Hyrule shot back, "Duck!“ Both of the heroes ducked as a boomerang flew over their heads. Another one came at them and Wild jumped and was promptly hit in the head by the first boomerang.

"Scoot away,“ Hyrule hissed and began expertly dodging and blocking the boomerangs. Wild moved away as fast as he could. Within a few minutes the monster was down.

"That monster threw so many boomerangs! Hyrule you‘re fucking amazing!“

"No way, you are!“

"Nuh-Uh! I got hit immediately and now I‘m bleeding, you never got hit once!“ 

"Oh shit, you are bleeding,“ Hyrule stuck out his hand and helped Wild stand up, "C‘mon there might be a fairy around here somewhere. This conversation is over, for now,”


	3. Cleanfreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting anything today since I didn't have anymore chapters prewritten, then I wrote nearly this entire thing from 2 to 3 am. It's totally different from the original plan, it's probably not that great I didn't edit. Anyway thank you for reading <3

Time and Malon’s home certainly hadn’t been too messy when the heroes had visited, it wasn’t what many would consider guest ready, but certainly not messy. The younger heroes had gone off to do the various chores they had been assigned, meanwhile, Time had stayed in the house.

When they came in the house was spotless, everything put away, everything dusted, perfectly spotless as if no one even lived there. At least until the kitchen where Wild and Malon were making dinner.

“You didn’t have to go out of your way to clean the house just cause we’re here Malon,” Sky said as he walked to the kitchen table.

Malon looked up from what she was cutting up, “Oh that wasn’t me, that was Link,” She quietly laughed, “I’m certainly not the neat one, it drives him a little crazy,”

"Oh, well he certainly did a fantastic job,“ Sky said looking at the table that practically sparkled.

"Oh yee, he‘s very thorough,“

A few days later the group left, the farm ridiculously clean compared to before. It was after that that Sky began to notice the smaller things about Time.

He cleaned his armor and sword every night, whether it was needed or not. He often volunteered to clean Wild‘s cooking utensils and always took the longest to do it. Other habits began to make sense. How he was so consistent about making sure laundry was done, and why he often ended up doing it for all the heroes, even if it appeared they did a good enough job. He kept everything he could spotless.

"You‘re quite the cleanfreak,“ Sky mentioned one night, watching as Time polished his armor that had already been perfectly clean, because he had been cleaning it just earlier.

"I suppose so,“ Time replied, his eyes never moving away from his armor. His wedding ring shined in the firelight and his clothes were clean despite how much mud they had walked through today. Everyone else was covered in it, but not Time.

"Your armor has already been cleaned today? Do you really have to do it again?“ Sky inquired, searching for any speck of mud that could have possibly ended up on it, finding nothing.

"Of course,“ Time answered, scrubbing a little harder at a spot as if there had been something there.

"It‘s just there isn‘t anything to clean, wouldn‘t you rather do something else?“ Sky asked. He wasn‘t a slob by any means, however he certainly didn‘t understand how Time could just sit there and scrub at nothing and not get ridiculously bored. 

"No, I like cleaning,“ Time said, "Wouldn‘t you rather be doing something other than asking me questions? I‘m a bit busy,“

"Oh, yeah,“ Sky murmured, he awkwardly left his place beside the older hero and pulled out a knife and some wood to carve something.

Sky had second shift that night, he was quite roughly shaken awake by Warriors, and while he despised it there wasn‘t any better way to do it. He groggily stood up and made his way over to the fire. He sat and stared for a few minutes to wake up more, then glanced around the camp. To his slight horror, he saw Time wide awake, cleaning his sword for the third time in the past 24 hours. He walked over to the older hero and crossed his arms.

"If you keep cleaning that thing you‘re going to scrub a hole right through it,“ He stated.

"It‘s unbreakable,“ Time said, his voice betraying how tired he truly was.

"You have a problem,“ Sky finally said matter of factly.

"No I don‘t, there‘s nothing wrong with being clean,“

"There is when you‘re losing sleep over it. I expected better from you old man,“

This seemed to finally make Time stop, his hand paused, then he lifted the cloth away and put everything away. Sky sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?“

"I‘m a full-grown man, I shouldn‘t burden you with my problems,“ Time said, "I‘ll go to bed now,“

"Nuh-uh, we‘re talking about this. If you‘re going to avoid sleep for this, despite how much you stress making sure we get enough sleep, we need to talk. You‘re not burdening me, I‘m not a little kid, I‘m a hero just like you,“ Sky said.

Time paused, "For a while as a kid, cleaning felt like the only control I had. I couldn‘t control how others would think of me, no matter how hard I tried, so I kept my house spotless. There was so much I could control, but I still felt like everything was out of my control. I could control whether or not it was raining, if it was day or night, even time, but I couldn‘t make it snow, I couldn‘t make it noon, I could only go back to a certain day, or make time slow down so much. When I cleaned my sword it was completely clean because I decided it should be, not because that was what I was limited to. I really felt in control for once, doing something not because I had to, but because I wanted to,“ Time sighed, "It only got worse after…“ He trailed off and reached up to the red markings on his face.

"It sounds like it has more control over you now than you do of it,“ Sky said. "Though, it doesn‘t have to be like that, you don‘t have to stop cleaning, but try to tone it down. I‘ll be there for you to help,“

Time smiled, "Thank you,“

"Now go to bed,“ Sky ordered causing Time to snort. He nodded and stood up. He gave Sky‘s hair a good ruffle.

"You‘re a good kid Sky,“ He said and went over to his bedroll. Sky smiled, then went back to the fire and yawned, before pulling out his carving from earlier to finish.


	4. Terrible Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried writing and drawing this idea so many times and this is the first one that's turned out ok (and also is LU, all previous versions were just botw). I've seen a few things where Link is a really common name because of its association with the hero, and I wanted to explore the idea of the opposite of that.

He remembered Zelda telling him within the first few days of him being her guard that he was truly so unlucky to have been cursed the way he was, with as much venom put into the words as possible. She later apologized, saying she hoped nothing bad would ever happen, that whatever curse was said to belong to his name was just a myth.

Then just a month later she cradled him in her arms as he shuddered out what he believed to be his dying breath.

Past him and current him never felt upset over her initial words. He was used to the pitying looks, the insults to his dead mother who had given him his name, the stigma that belonged to his name. There had once been many girls named Zelda, the queens and princesses were seen in such a rose tinted light until his Zelda couldn‘t unlock her powers. But he had been the only Link. 

It hadn‘t taken him long to piece together why as people talked about boys who died young, boys far too young being far too hurt, boys rumored to have been forgotten to time, boys who were hunted down, boys horribly broken, all named Link. He had turned out to just be one more of many.

When he met many other Links all he felt was that same pity of all the people in Hateno had felt when he was a child who had to mourn his mother too early, and care for his sister while just a child himself.

"Stop looking at me like that,“ Legend snapped one day.

"Like what?“ Wild asked, continuing to stir the rice he was cooking.

"Like I‘m a kicked puppy. What the fuck is up with that?“ Legend hissed.

"I don‘t know, I didn‘t even know I was looking at you like that,“ Wild admitted.

"Whatever, just fucking stop, you said you don‘t need my pity, I don‘t need yours either,“ 

Later that day he sat next to Twilight.

"Do I really stare at Legend like that all the time?“ He asked the older hero.

"You stare at all of us like that,“ Twilight replied bluntly.

"Shit,“ Wild hissed, he thought he hid it better. 

"Is there a reason for it?“ Twilight asked. 

Wild shrugged in response.

"If you tell me I can probably help you stop doing it,“

Wild huffed he had him there, "In my time, the name Link is considered cursed. I spent my childhood hearing tales of boys named Link over and over again. None of them were good. I‘m assuming with good reason, that‘s all of you,“ 

The answer seemed to surprise Twilight, the duo sat in silence for a few moments.

"You heard those things, but you certainly didn‘t hear our full stories, just the bad parts. We‘re here today and we aren‘t miserable all the time. We‘re more than our sob stories, and so are you,“ Twilight finally says.

Wild scoffed and gently traced the scars on his face, "It sure doesn‘t feel that way,“

"Every day you cook us three amazing meals. You know everything about making those elixirs of yours. You love exploring and horses and playing with kids. You‘re so much more than the bad things,“

Wild sighed and leaned against Twilight, suddenly he seemed very tired.

"I wish it didn‘t feel like I‘m cursed, I wish it didn‘t feel like Hylia hates us,“ He said quietly.

"You just got out of your adventure before you came with us, there‘ll be plenty of time to feel otherwise after this all,“ Twilight replied gently placing his hand on his protege‘s arm.

"You promise?“ Wild asked, he sounded so young.

"I promise cub,“


	5. Lisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very much a vent drabble cause I have a lisp and it's something I'm really self-conscious of so I dumped all of it on Wild.

It started with a video. Zelda had been very excited to show off the feature she had managed to program into a copy of the original slate.

"Ok introduce yourself to the camera Link!“

"Ah ok. My name is Link, I‘m 117 years old, and I love cooking and horses,“

Zelda sprinted over to him practically vibrating as she pulled up the video.

At first he stared in awe as the slate showed his every action, the way he had nervously fiddled with his hair and his slight swaying as if he were standing there doing it at that moment. Then the way his voice sounded shattered the awe. It was higher than he thought it was and the way he pronounced the s in the words just didn‘t sound right. They came out slurred and slushed as his tongue mangled it. 

"Do I always sound like that?“ He asked.

"Just about, it‘s a little off I haven‘t perfected the audio yet,“ Zelda replied without taking her eyes off the screen watching as the video of him played over and over again.

"Do… do I always pronounce Ss like that?“

"Yes, you have as long as I‘ve known you,“ Link felt his cheeks heat up and he bit his tongue. 

Every conversation after that with anyone but Zelda left him feeling like a fool. Everyone could tell he couldn‘t speak right, and when he felt his mouth struggle against the letters he felt like just closing his mouth and not talking ever again. So he stopped talking when he could.

When he met with eight other heroes and none of them seemed to have the same problem he felt the shame grow consuming him like a snake. He tried signing at first, however when quite a few of them looked confused and he was asked if he could talk he nodded his head and felt a dread pool in his stomach. 

He was given the name Wild and no one mentioned how he spoke. However, that didn‘t settle his nerves. He would lay in his bedroll at night thinking of how awful it must be to hear his voice all the time. It must be so insufferable to be on the receiving end, goddess knows it was insufferable to be the one making those sounds. 

He‘d stare into the fire during his watch and ponder how to avoid it, however, he could never come to a solution that didn‘t involve never speaking again. So he kept cringing every time he spoke, kept feeling the guilt of making every other hero suffer with him. 

One day when his mouth struggled to make the words because goddamn there was just too much of the letter S in all the wrong places, he just closed his mouth and didn‘t continue. He was met with a few worried glances, the day hadn‘t started well with a bad nightmare and then a memory coming back as he prepared breakfast, this didn‘t look good with everything else. He just couldn‘t do it, not today.

He stared into the fire that evening, wishing his voice would just disappear when Wind sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?“ The younger asked, concern on his face and it caused a new guilt in Wild.

"I‘m fine,“ He didn‘t need the younger boy worrying over him.

"Mmm I think that‘s a lie. You didn‘t seem fine when you stopped talking earlier,“

"It‘s none of your concern, go back to bed,“

"No, I can tell you need someone to talk to. I may be younger than you but I‘m a hero just the same. Now vent out your frustrations ya arsonist,“

Wild hesitated and apparently for too long as Wind stomped on his foot.

"C‘mon talk to me,“

"It‘s the way I talk the way I say the letter S. It‘s insufferable, I‘m sorry you have to deal with it,“ He just felt like closing his mouth again for the rest of the night.

"Oh! Your lisp? It‘s ok Wild I know how you feel, I had a lisp when I was younger-"

Wild groaned, "No, you don‘t. You don‘t talk like that anymore, you don‘t know what it‘s like to feel like everyone else has had this figured out forever and you‘re old enough that you should just know how to talk. Like everyone else learned how to do it right and you fucked up and you couldn‘t even do that! And everyone can tell, it‘s not something you can hide. They all have to suffer through the words with you,“ He felt his tears begin feeling his eyes.

Wind froze, it took him a few moments before he finally responded, "It doesn‘t feel anywhere close to suffering when you talk Wild. It‘s not your fault you talk like this. Jeez I think I really bit off more than I can chew with this one,“ He looked at Wild who wasn‘t feeling any better or even trying to act like it. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a small little sack.

"This is a hacky sack, we played with it sometimes on the boat. This is my lucky sack cause it only ever went overboard once and it came back somehow. How about I teach you how to play, get your mind off things?“

Wild laughed wiping away a few stray tears, "Yeah, ok,“

Though the two woke up exhausted in the morning Wild did feel better after it all.

"Thank you, Wind,“ He whispered as he handed the younger boy his breakfast.

"No problem,“ Wind replied with a large smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hacky sack champ Wind drabble coming soon, probably


	6. Hacky Sack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone cared but here's the hacky sack drabble

Wind had amazing reflexes, the whole group knew it. They’d jokingly tossing things at him from time to time watching as he could catch everything. Twilight often compared him to cats, none of the others understood what he was talking about. He refused to explain what it had to do with anything past that they were animals from his world with fast reflexes.

It was assumed it was just a neat talent that Wind had until they ended up on a pirate ship. 

The group had initially panicked, stuck on a random boat in the middle of the ocean, the crew staring at the group and portal until Wind piped up.

“Oh, I know this ship! Hey Tetra where are ya?” He yelled the second part. A girl walked out of a door, her skin tan and hair a dirty blonde.

“Link, is that you? Where the fuck have you been?”

“Magic quest shit, I’ve been fine,” Wind replied nonchalantly and walked over to Tetra. She punched his arm.

“Don’t disappear like that, you had us all worried,” She scolded causing Wind to grow sheepish, “Any who are these people with you?”

“They’re the group I’ve been traveling with,” 

“They any good as traveling partners?”

“For sure,” Wind opened his mouth to continue however Tetra cut him off.

“We’ll just have to test them out then,” She smirked and pulled out a small colorful sack, “If you’re any good some hacky sack shouldn’t be a problem. When Link started out he was shit, by the time we got to Ganon he was nearly as good as me and my crew,”

“What’s hacky sack?” Sky asked, Tetra, Link and the whole crew stared at him as if he had grown a second head, however, the other Links looked just as confused as Sky. 

Tetra sighed, “kick this around, don’t use your hands anything else is fair game, don’t let it hit the ground,”

Wind went a little more in-depth into how to play then all the Links got in a circle excluding Wind who stood off to the side and shouted encouragements.

“I mean, it can’t be that hard right? Seems like a kids game,” Warriors whispered to the others.

“Bet you won’t even be able to hit it the first time it comes to you,” Legend shot back. 

“How much are you willing to bet?”

“Boys we aren’t here to make bets,” Time pinched his nose, “Let’s just get this over with,”

Hyrule tossed the sack, it went right towards Four, who lifted his leg just like Wind had shown him, and completely missed the sack which proceeded to land on the ground. The group stared in silence for a few moments.

“Ok, let’s try again,” Time said. Four lifted the sack and tossed it to Legend who managed to kick it, only for it to go flying across the ship. Warriors burst into laughter, wheezing and choking while Legend just glared at him. 

“You’re supposed to get it to someone else,” Warriors managed to get out between the laughter that had him doubled over. 

Wind tossed the hacky sack back to Legend. He smirked and tossed the sack to Warriors who lifted his leg and hit it and sent it straight into the ocean. A few of the heroes gathered at the side of the ship to attempt to look for the sack, a fruitless task as it was on it’s way to the very bottom. 

“You’re supposed to get it to someone else,” Legend echoed hardly able to breathe he was laughing so hard.

“Wind, Tetra, please show us how to play. Maybe if we watch you guys we’ll be able to pick up on this,” Twilight suggested, clearly slightly embarrassed by how badly they were messing up in front of Tetra.

Tetra seemed to ponder this and as the other Links stared at her expectantly she turned to Link and mumbled “Your friends are really shit at this,” then she turned back, “Ok, we’ll show you how it’s done,”

The crew got together in a circle and Wind felt a happiness blossom in his chest. It had been a while since he’d gotten to play hacky sack.

“You better not be too rusty Link, we might just have to kick you out,”

“Don’t worry, there’s no way,” Wind replied while stretching. 

The sack was tossed and passed and continued to go around. The Links watched as it kept going around, they were clearly much more skilled at this than any of the rest of them. It took a while until there was finally a big mess up and the sack was sent heading towards the edge of the ship. 

“I got it!” Wind shouted, just before the sack could head off the ship he jumped up and hit it with his head sending it towards Tetra who passed it to another member of the crew. 

The group erupted into cheers and a large grin grew on Wind’s face. The game kept going for a little while longer until eventually one of the other crew members dropped the sack. 

“You guys don’t have to play again if you don’t want to, I’m sure you’re plenty good at fighting seeing as you’re not dead in a ditch,”

There were a couple of groans from the group.

“So you had us do that to what? Humiliate us?” Legend groaned.

“Pretty much,” Tetra smirked, “Alright the rest of you get back to work,”

Despite not needing to play, quite a few of the Links gathered in a circle again, Wind added this time. Warriors and Legend were right back to making bets now that Time was off to the side content to just watch. Wild had dragged Twilight over to the circle, and was excitedly chatting with Hyrule. Four was talking with Wind trying to get tips from the younger hero. Sky sat next to Time working on an in-progress wood carving. Time smiled watching as Wind passionately talked about the game and the others listened intently, and slowly got better. They deserved a break like this.


	7. In a Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to feel about this one but I had to write Trans Hyrule so here it is

When Hyrule had joined the group he had seemed very tiny, his clothes hung off his frame engulfing him, and even some of the weaker Links had been able to lift him no problem. He had insisted that his Hyrule had just gotten out of a rather tough winter and that this wasn’t his normal, which had quickly soothed much of the group's nerves surrounding his weight. It however didn’t stop Wild from immediately working on plumping him up. The beginning of their adventure was accompanied by many sweets. 

If anyone mentioned Legend’s soft spot for the younger boy he would deny it, that however did not negate the fact that he absolutely had a soft spot for him. So when he noticed Hyrule’s distress one morning, he was first on the case. He was still dressed in a very large worn tunic that he slept in, and was fiddling with his clothes. 

“What’s wrong?” Legend asked, getting right to the point.

Hyrule sat silent for a moment, “My pants don’t fit anymore…” He said.

Legend gave him a look and Hyrule quickly averted his gaze, “I know that’s not all Traveler, if it was just the pants you’d have just asked one of us to borrow some pants,”

Hyrule mumbled something and his face lit up a bright red.

“What was that?” Legend asked.

“My binder is too small now,” He said just slightly louder, just loud enough for Legend to hear.

“Oh,” Legend said, pants he could solve, if it was his tunic he could solve that, he could have handled feelings or trauma if needed, but there was only so much he could do about this. He took a breath and said, “Ok, well, how about you ask someone for a spare tunic for now, next town we visit we can look for a new one,” 

He watched as Hyrule nodded, standing up and making his way to the others. He bit his lip, and took another breath, before standing up and continuing with his day. 

They thankfully reached a town by that afternoon, Legend immediately announced he was taking Hyrule clothes shopping, glared at Warriors when he gave him a look, and they were off. They quickly made their way to the tailor’s and began searching through the clothes. While their number one focus was the binder, clearly Hyrule hadn’t said his pants were small as a complete lie, they clung to his legs, something that was completely new to him. With several new pairs of pants and a new tunic in hand they made their way to talk to the owner of the shop. While Legend had never needed one he had gone with Wild once to grab a new binder, and they had had to ask the owner directly to see if there were any. 

“Did you find everything ok?” A young woman asked.

“Yeah, though we are wondering if you have any binders,” Legend said. 

The woman nodded, “We do, what size do you need?”

Hyrule told her his size and was soon handed the binder. He handed over the rupees only to find himself a few short. “I’m sure I had enough,” 

Legend handed a few rupees from his own wallet.

“Oh Legend, you don’t have to,” Hyrule said.

“It’s not a big deal,” Legend replied and tried to ignore the knowing smile of Hyrule.

When they exited the shop Hyrule let out a large sigh of relief, he turned to Legend and smiled, “Thank you Veteran,” 

Legend looked away, “Yeah, yeah, it’s no big deal,” He glanced back over at Hyrule to see the smile had transformed into a smirk. Fuck. 

They began wandering the town in search of the rest of the group, weaving their way through the crowds. 

“So, you’re trans,” Legend said.

“Yeah, this morning sure was one way to come out,” Hyrule looked away with a blush dusting his cheeks.

“That’s neat, so am I,” Legend watched as several emotions crossed Hyrule’s face. 

“You are?!” 

Legend smirked, “Yeah, and so are at least a few of the others, though it’s up to them to tell you who they are,” Hyrule looked as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and it caused a warmth to blossom in him. 

“There they are! Hey Hyrule, Legend, we’re over here!” The duo turned their heads to see Wind standing outside of an inn waving his hands around to try to get their attention, Warriors was standing next to him. 

As they entered the inn with them Warriors turned to him and whispered “Softie,”

It was a few days later after dinner that Legend went up to Hyrule and said, “The others are willing to come out to you, c’mon,” 

The two walked over to a corner of camp where Twilight, Wild and Four were sitting chatting amongst themselves. They sat down and Hyrule fidgeted, though the others greeted him kindly, and as the group chatted, Legend watched as Hyrule began to relax.

“It’s nice,” He started, “To finally feel like I belong,” 

Legend smiled, “It is,”


	8. Just a Kid

Link had settled in on Lon Lon Ranch, now 18 he was working as a ranch hand. It hadn’t taken much to convince Talon when Malon came dragging him over, he was covered in dirt and grime from his travels. Link had seen the pity in his eyes as he looked over him noticing his tiny frame and large lack of self care. He had since cleaned up and stayed clean for the first time in ages, and had bulked up a bit from having three meals a day for the first time in his life. With the Kokiri he had eaten only when hungry, not determined by the time of day, on his adventures there was no promise of having food the next day. 

Malon was happy to have him around, spending as much time with him as possible, that’s how they ended up on the roof of the barn one night watching the stars.

“Tell me about your adventures fairy boy,” She had said. Link easily started without a second thought, telling her stories of giant monsters, lost temples and children on the moon. When he finished the awe that had been on her face every time previously he had told her of his tales was missing, replaced with a sad look.

“You were just a kid, and you went through all of that,”

Link froze, he felt tears gather in his eyes.

“You were just a little kid Link,”

Years later he found himself in a group with younger versions of himself from different points in Hyrule’s history, now given the nickname Time. They were all capable young men, but he couldn’t help but see himself in them sometimes. Wind was something he hadn’t seen in himself in a long time, spunk in his step and a happy smile remaining even after 3 adventures, Legend carried the same cynicism that had plagued him for years, unsurprising considering he had been on so many adventures and was still so young. Though none of them were as young as he had been when he first picked up the sword, they were still so young.

They had just finished setting up camp when something sent Wild into a memory, he was gently sat down near the fire and all the others slipped into conversation, occasionally glancing over at him. He eventually slumped a little and the group instantly went quiet. He blinked owlishly at the group as he fully exited the last bits of daze that clung to him.

“Did you remember something good?” Wind asks, breaking the silence. 

A small smile appeared on Wild’s face, “Yeah, I remembered a little bit of my father,” Everyone’s ears perked up, “I was fighting some other knights and I sweeped the floor with them. I was apparently a very good fighter for four, when I finished he was so proud of me.”

Time froze at the last sentence, “You were fighting knights that young?” 

“Yeah, is that… is that not normal? My father was part of the Royal Guard,”  
“No, definitely not normal. I’d never picked up a sword until the night my first adventure started,” Legend said, hardly hiding the sad look on his face. 

Wild bit his lip and looked down at the ground, after a moment he raised his head again a forced smile on his face, “Heh, and even after years of fighting I still died, guess I should have started sooner,”

Time looks at him sadly, “You were just a kid,”

Wild’s smile fell, “But clearly it wasn’t even enough,” He whispered.

“You were just a child though, your childhood was stolen away,”

“I’m the hero, of course it was. I apparently trained all my life and in the end I still failed,I was a perfect little prodigy and in the end I still ended up bleeding out in a field,” Wild spat.

“You’re so young Wild, the weight of the world doesn’t belong on your shoulders,” Time looked at Wild sadly and it seemed to just make him angry.

Wild shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, children much younger than I was had their everything stolen away Time, so many people died because of me. I should have done better, I should have worked harder,”

“Harder for what Wild? What could have trained you to take on an army of mechanical beasts by yourself, that you never even knew were going to turn on you?” Time asked.

“I should have been able to, I’m the hero and I should have been there to save them. I trained for so many years and in the end I still failed. Legend hadn’t even touched a sword and now he’s gone on a ton of adventures, I couldn’t even protect my home the first time,” Wild argued, ignoring the groan and murmurs he heard from Legend’s direction.

“I had the Master Sword for years before the Calamity came, and in the end so many people died because I couldn’t even get anywhere close to fighting it,” Wild had tears sliding down his cheeks now, “It’s all my fault, the Champions got to their beasts, Zelda unlocked her powers and held it in the Castle for a century, and I died in a field heading away from the castle,”

Time stood up and felt everyone’s eyes on him as he walked over to the young boy, and he pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s not your fault, what happened to you is a tragedy. You were just a kid, just a little kid, and you were already fighting. None of that should have ever happened to you,” He said quietly. Wild buried his face into his shoulder and Time just sat and rubbed his back, feeling a wet spot grow on his tunic.

“You were just a little kid,” Time whispered once more.


End file.
